Amour et tromperies
by shana60
Summary: Naruto sort avec Neji, il est heureux et tout va bien jusqu'au jour où il surprend Neji avec un autre homme, il va donc se consoler avec son meilleur ami, Sasuke, seulement Neji ne veut pas rompre et d'autres problèmes vont arriver ... Schoolfic, UA, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Amour et tromperies  
Auteur : Shana  
Genre : yaoi, romance, UA, OOC, schoolfic, lemon, ...  
Rating : M

Disclamers : Les persos ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto (snifouille)

Résumé : Naruto sort avec Neji, il est heureux et tout va bien jusqu'au jour où il surprend Neji avec un autre homme, il va donc se consoler avec son meilleur ami, Sasuke, seulement Neji ne veut pas rompre et d'autres problèmes vont arriver (résumé pourri, je le reconnais, mais ne vous y fiez pas) .

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

- Dépêche-toi un peu !  
- Je fais ce que je peux !  
-Qu'est-ce que t'es lent comme mec ...  
- Je suis pas lent, c'est toi qui es trop rapide !  
Salut je me présente, je suis Uzumaki Naruto et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis blond et j'ai les yeux bleus. Sinon, à part ça, là, mon meilleur ami Sasuke Uchiha et moi étions en train de courir pour arriver à l'heure au lycée.

Sasuke, impatient, me pris la main et recommença à accélérer. Nous arrivâmes au lycée à temps grâce à lui.  
- Je suis crevé !  
- Si tu t'étais réveillé à temps, on n'aurait pas été obligés de courir pour arriver à l'heure, tout ça c'est de ta faute, alors te plains pas ! me répondit-il d'un air de tueur.  
- C'est pas de ma faute, je me suis rendormi, ajoutai-je tout en souriant à pleines dents sans prendre en compte sa mauvaise humeur apparente.  
- T'es désespérant ... finit-il par me dire en soupirant d'exaspération.  
- Au fait, Sasuke...  
- Quoi ?  
- ... tu pourrais me lâcher la main, s'il te plaît ?  
- Oh... euh pardon, fit-il un peu gêné.  
Sur ce, il me lâcha la main. Une fois arrivés devant notre salle de classe, nous entrâmes et découvrîmes, à notre plus grand soulagement, que notre professeur, Kakashi-sensei, n'était toujours pas arrivé, malgré notre retard. Et c'est sur ce constat, fort réjouissant, que je me dirigeai comme à mon habitude vers la table de mon petit ami.  
- NEJI ! criai-je en lui sautant dans les bras, tout sourire.  
- Bonjour mon amour.  
- Bonjour !  
- Dis donc, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir, tu m'as fait peur, me dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Désolé n'amour ! Fis-je avec une petite moue.  
- Il s'est rendormi, ce baka ! 'lut Neji, dit Sasuke en arrivant prés de nous.  
- 'lut Sasuke !  
Nous discutâmes pendant quinze minutes encore. Moi, sur les genoux de Neji, en train de jouer avec ses cheveux, lui en train de me faire des baisers dans le cou, Sasuke assis en face de nous discutant avec Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Sakura (auteure : cette espèce de chewing-gum rose, oups désolée, promis, je n'interviendrais plus ^^'), Shino et Hinata, enfin, tout le groupe, quoi ! Puis, le prof arriva.  
- Allez, tout le monde à sa place, le cours va commencer.  
Je fis un bisou rapide à Neji avant de retourner à ma place, qui était au fond (mais aussi à 2 rangs de celui de Neji) juste à côté de Sasuke.  
Par chance, nous étions à côté de la fenêtre et je pus donc regarder dehors pendant les cours. Car, il fallait le dire, je n'étais pas très bon en cours, de toute façon, j'avais jamais aimé étudier... c'était peut-être pour ça.

La journée passa rapidement et ce fut ainsi qu'à dix-sept heures la cloche sonna. Je fus heureux que la journée soit terminée, car nous pûmes enfin rentrer chez nous. Je fis mon sac et rejoignis Neji ainsi que Sasuke, qui m'attendaient à l'entrée de la salle. Nous fîmes le chemin ensemble, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes à un croisement où Sasuke bifurqua vers la gauche en nous faisant un signe de main auquel nous répondîmes, pendant que Neji et moi continuions tout droit. Encore cinq minutes de marche et nous fûmes arrivés devant chez moi. Neji me prit par la taille et me rapprocha de lui, il fit glisser une main dans mon cou et l'autre sur mes hanches pour ensuite rapprocher ses lèvres des miennes et enfin m'embrasser. Ce fut d'abord un baiser chaste, mais il continua ensuite avec un baiser plus que passionné et enfin, nous nous quittâmes à bout de souffle.  
- A demain, mon amour, me murmura Neji à l'oreille.  
- A demain, lui dis-je avec un sourire.  
Puis, nous nous fûmes quittés sur un dernier au revoir.

Fin du premier chapitre.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :  
Naruto va faire une découverte choquante et partir se réfugier chez son meilleur ami.

* * *

- Shana : Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
- Sasuke qui est en état de choc : o o...elle...elle a mit mon Naru-chan avec... NEJI ! Mais t'es complètement frappée, ma pauvre !  
- Naru : Bah, je croyais que c'était un sasunaru ?  
- Shana : Mais oui ç'en est un, attendez un peu avant de monter sur vos grands chevaux.  
- Sasuke : OUF, tu m'as fait peur, là !  
- Neji : Moi, ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Sasuke qui agrippe Naruto et le tient éloigné de Neji : PAS TOUCHE, C'EST MON NARU-CHAN.  
- Shana : Bon allez, calme-toi, Sasuke, on a compris, bon allez, à plus et laissez des reviews. Bisous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : yaoi, romance, UA, OOC, schoolfic, lemon, ...

**Pairing** : Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating** : M

**Disclamers** : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto (snifouille).

Oh, et un grand merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews et plus particulièrement à MrsSimply et Akasana pour leurs conseils (que j'ai essayé de mettre en pratique. Faut voir le résultat, maintenant ! ^^). En tout cas, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est lu et tout et tout ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Le weekend débuta enfin et je m'ennuyai au plus au point. En effet, Neji fut malade et nous ne pûmes donc pas sortir. Cependant, je n'eu pas envie de sortir avec les autres « AH! Je veux mon Neji! Mais je ne peux pas aller le voir ».

-C'est vraiment chiant! Dis-je tout haut.

« Voilà que je parle tout seul, maintenant... bon aller je vais voir Neji. Après tout, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui... Non ?? »

Et ce fut sur cette pensée que je me levai, enfilai mon manteau et mes chaussures, puis partis en direction de chez Neji.

Après 15 minutes de trajet, j'arrivai enfin devant la demeure des Hyuga « Cette baraque m'impressionnera toujours ».

Sur ce, je décidai donc d'ouvrir en prenant la clef caché sous le pot de fleur (Auteuse : Bah quoi ? Faut bien 1 ou 2 clichés, non ?) et d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je montai directement à l'étage - je précise au cas où, mais les parents de Neji ne sont pas là en ce moment - donc arrivé en haut, je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Neji, j'allais frapper quand j'entendis un gémissement, ce qui eut pour effet de me figer. La porte était entrebâillée, mais pas assez pour voir quoi que ce soit. J'allai ne pas y prêter attention quand de nouveaux gémissements se firent entendre, puis une voix :

-Mmh... oui.

Je fus complètement figé devant la porte, poignée en main, ne voulant pas croire ce à quoi je pensais, mais de nouveau:

- Mmh vas-y... plus... ah.

Là, ce fut comme une grosse claque et je me décidai enfin à pousser la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre et ce que je vis me brisa en mille morceaux : Neji et Shino, en train de coucher ensemble.

-Mmh... je vais... AH !

Shino et Neji jouirent ensemble, sous mes yeux embués de larmes. Je voulus partir, mais mes jambes refusèrent de m'obéir. Puis, un sanglot m'échappa et ce fut à ce moment là que Neji tourna la tête vers moi, les yeux grands ouverts :  
- NARUTO ??

- Que... pou-pourquoi ? Sanglotai-je.

- Attends, Naruto... ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je peux tout t'expliquer.

- N...non, NON !

Et je partis en courant vers la sortie. Une fois dans la rue, je continuai de courir, ne regardant même pas où j'allai, car tout ce qui m'importa en cet instant ce fut de m'éloigner le plus possible de ce cauchemar.

Au bout de 10 minutes de course, je m'arrêtai à bout de souffle. Malheureusement, je ne reconnus pas la rue dans laquelle je me trouvai « Je crois que je me suis perdu … » pensai-je, dépité. N'en pouvant plus, je m'adossai au mur le plus proche et me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol, complètement vidé. Et, sans pouvoir me retenir, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même en recommençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il se mit à pleuvoir. D'abord de petites gouttes, puis d'un seul coup une grosse averse. Il tombait des cordes. « Voilà qu'il pleut maintenant... j'ai vraiment de la veine aujourd'hui, hein !» grommelai-je.

Quasi-transi de froid et grelottant, je décidai enfin de me lever, mais ce fut peine perdue. Je retombai instantanément au sol en me remettant dans la même position « Je suis fatigué » me dis-je tandis que je commençai à fermer les yeux, trop fatigué pour lutter. J'allai m'endormir lorsque j'entendis mon prénom.

- Naruto.

Puis, j'eus l'impression qu'on me secouait. « Oh, c'est bon, je suis pas un prunier, non plus ! » pensais-je tandis que j'ouvris à demi mes yeux pour voir qui était le crétin qui pensait que des noix de coco allaient tomber en me secouant. Je ne vis d'abord rien, puis une touffe de cheveux bruns et ensuite je distinguai deux orbes me fixant avec insistance et inquiétude... Ces yeux, je pourrais les reconnaître entre tous. « Sasuke ».  
- Naruto... Naruto, réveille-toi! Me dit-il tout en continuant à me secouer.

- Sasu...ke, réussis-je à prononcer.

- Naruto... bon-sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la rue sous cette pluie ?

- Sasuke...

- Bon viens, je vais te ramener chez moi.

Sur ce, je me sentis soulevé du sol et me blottis contre lui, recherchant de la chaleur pour me réchauffer. Puis, nous commençâmes à nous déplacer et ce fut le trou noir.

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre:

Naruto se réveille chez Sasuke et celui-ci décide de l'héberger pour le moment.

* * *

**Shana** : Voilà, enfin le deuxième chapitre !

**Sasuke** : Oui, ENFIN ! C'est le cas de le dire, t'en as mis du temps à le pondre ton chapitre.

**Shana** : Oh, c'est bon hein, fous-moi la paix, toi ! Sinon, chers lecteures et lectrices, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Bon, à plus tout le monde ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre** : yaoi, romance, UA, OOC, schoolfic, lemon, ...

**Pairing** : Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating** : M

**Disclamers** : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto (snifouille).

**Note** : Je posterais le chapitre 4 de Amour et tromperies ainsi qu'un nouvel OS (sûrement) ce week end pour me faire pardonner mon retard. :)

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et aussi à ceux qui prennent de laisser leur trace ici, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Notamment à Tania-sama et à sasunarufann ! ^^

Sinon, désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre, je crois bien qu'il est un peu court que les deux premiers ! :S

Bonne lecture quand même en espérant que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Je me réveillai difficilement, ma vision ne fut pas encore très nette, mais juste assez pour voir que je ne me trouvai pas chez moi. « Où est-ce que je suis ? ». Je m'assois, mais me rallongeai finalement à cause d'un horrible mal de crâne. « Ouille ». Puis, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke. Il entra dans la chambre. « Sasuke ? »

- Ah, t'es enfin réveillé, il était temps !

- Sasuke ? Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Chez moi !

Il vint jusqu'au lit, me toucha le front et me donna un cachet que j'avalai aussitôt.- Merci.

- De rien et puis tu as encore de la fièvre !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ?

- Tu ne te souviens plus ? Je t'ai trouvé dans la rue, sous la pluie ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi !

Soudain, tout me revint en mémoire et ma vision se brouilla, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, à la fin ?!

- C'est... Neji... il...

- Neji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non, il... il a...

- Il a quoi ?

- IL M'A TROMPÉ !

Sasuke se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Il réagit enfin lorsqu'un sanglot m'échappa et avança vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me débattis, mais en vain, car il resserra encore plus son étreinte autour de moi. J'abandonnai finalement après quelques secondes et me laissai aller à cette étreinte réconfortante.

Je me calmai au bout de quelques minutes.

- Alors... euh... tu... tu es sûr ? Enfin … que Neji... a vraiment...

- Que Neji a vraiment quoi ?

- Que... qu'il t'a vraiment trompé ? Enfin, je veux dire ... tu as peut-être mal vu.

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Hein ? Euh non... mais tu as peut-être mal vu...

- Non Sasuke, je n'ai pas mal vu, au contraire, j'étais aux premières loges, je te signale, j'ai très bien vu, il... il était... il s'est fait prendre par Shino... et ils ont joui ensemble... sous mes yeux !!

- Oui, d'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris, calme toi !

- Hu-hum...

- Bon, euh... tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

- Hein ? Euh oui, je veux bien de l'eau, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, je vais t'en chercher tout de suite.

- Hum, merci.

Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Je m'assois lentement sur le lit et me calai confortablement entre les coussins, puis regardai pas la fenêtre. Il faisait jour. Il devait être tôt, vers huit heures du matin…

Je me décidai finalement de me lever, descendis les escaliers et rejoignis Sasuke dans la cuisine. Il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, immobile à côté de l'évier, le verre à la main et le regard dans le vide.

- Sasuke ?

- Hein ?

Il sursauta et lâcha le verre, qui vint s'exploser par terre dans un bruit de fracas.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça va ?

- Naruto, restes où tu es, il y a du verre partout et tu es pieds nus, me dit-il précipitamment avant que je n'ai pu esquisser un nouveau mouvement vers lui.

Il se baissa et commença à ramasser les débris de verre, mais dans un moment d'inattention et de précipitation il se coupa le doigt avec l'un d'eux.

- SASUKE !

Je me dirigeai vers lui en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur un morceau de verre.- Fais voir, dis-je tout en prenant sa main.

Je lui pris le doigt et regardai l'entaille qu'il s'était fait avec les morceaux de verre éparpillés sur le sol. Lui, resta immobile et me regarda intensément. Je levai les yeux ver lui et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Tout en continuant de le fixer dans les yeux, je portai son doigt à mon visage. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un seul coup. Je portai enfin son doigt à ma bouche, à quelques millimètres, et doucement, avec sensualité, je sortis ma langue et léchai doucement sa blessure. Sa respiration devint haletante sous la chaleur de ma langue. J'engloutis finalement son doigt et le suçai. Puis, tout à coup, de grands coups se firent entendre à la porte, ce qui eut pour effet nous faire sursauter. Je levai la tête vers la porte, et soudain:

- Sasuke ? Sasuke, ouvre, je sais que tu es là ! Et je sais que Naruto est là aussi!Je me figeai à l'entente de cette voix que je reconnus aussitôt et ouvri en grand les yeux.

Fin du troisième chapitre.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Règlement de compte entre Neji et Naruto.

* * *

- Shana : Ouf, j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre mais je suis vraiment désolée du retard ! Gomen …

- Naruto : Ouais. Mais bon, je sens que les choses sérieuses entre moi et Sasu vont bientôt commencer donc tu es pardonnée. ^^

- Sasuke : Eh bien, il serait peut-être temps, car je te rappelle quand même que c'est un Narusasu et pas un Naruneji èé.

- Shana : Roh, c'est bon, arrête de me gonfler ou je te préviens que ce sera un Naruneji.

- Neji : Oh, bah moi ça ne me dérange pas ! ^^

- Naru et Sasu : NON !

- Shana : Sinon, chers lecteurs et lectrices, laissez votre avis, ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir des reviews ! XD A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre** : yaoi, romance, UA, OOC, schoolfic, lemon, ...

**Pairing** : Sasuke/Naruto [nooooooon, sans blague ! ^^]

**Rating** : M

**Disclamers** : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto (snifouille).

**Note** : Bah euh, rien de particulier à dire, à part que j'ai réussi à tenir mon délais et que je trouve que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long, nan ? XD Sinon, merci à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui me suivent laissent leur avis. Je vous aime ! ^^

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Je tournai la tête vers la porte, puis soudain :

- Sasuke ? Sasuke ouvre, je sais que Naruto est là ! Naruto !

Je me figeai et Sasuke aussi.

C'était Neji, mon cœur se serra et une boule se forma dans mon estomac, ma respiration se fit soudain difficile.

- Ne-ji ? Murmurai-je.

Sasuke me regarda et se leva finalement pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte. J'eus un hoquet.- Sasu-

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me coupa.

- Ne t'en fais pas !

Il se posta devant la porte et l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Neji complètement essoufflé.- Sasuke, où est Naruto ? Il faut que je lui parle, laisse-moi entrer.

Neji avait dit ça en commençant à s'avancer vers Sasuke.

- Non !

Sasuke répondit ça froidement et Neji s'était figé.

- Qu-Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, j'ai dit non. Naruto ne veut pas te voir, ni te recula d'un pas en fixant au dessus de l'épaule de Sasuke. J'apparus à l'entrée du couloir. Sasuke remarqua que Neji regardait par-dessus son épaule et tourna sa tête en biais de façon à pouvoir me voir.

- Naruto !

C'étaitt Neji qui venait de prononcer mon prénom.

- Naruto, il faut qu'on parle, c'est... c'est...

- Arrête, Neji, je te l'ai déjà dit. Naruto ne veut pas te parler !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout !

- Arrête de mentir.

Neji attrapa Sasuke par le col de sa chemise.

- Laisse-moi passer !

- Non !

Neji, furieux, donna un coup de poing à Sasuke. Celui-ci vacilla sous le coup mais se rattrapa avant de tomber, et ensuite rendit son coup à Neji, qui, lui, tomba à terre sous le choc (costaud le Sasu dis-donc ^^).Neji se releva, prêt à répliquer.

- Arrêtez !

C'était moi qui venais de crier, horrifié de les voir se battre.

- Naruto.

C'était Sasuke qui commençait à parler mais je le coupai avant qu'il ne pût continuer.- C'est bon Sasuke, je vais lui parler.

- T-tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Il regarda Neji et redirigea ensuite son regard sur moi.

- D'accord, mais je reste à côté, au cas où.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase en lançant un regard glacial à Neji, l'air de dire « Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, sinon je te démonte » ou un truc du genre.

- Okay !

Il partit dans la cuisine.

- Entre ! Dis-je à Neji en désignant l'intérieur de la maison.

Il obéit et entra dans le couloir à ma suite, tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.- Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Naruto, je... je suis désolé pour-

- Pour quoi ? M'avoir trompé ? C'est ça ?

- Je... oui.

- Ça ne suffit pas, Neji !

- Je le sais très bien !

- Alors quoi ? Que veux-tu d'autre ?

- T'expliquer !

- Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ?

- J'étais malade et Shino est venu me voir, on discutait et subitement il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et après je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, tout est allé si vite, je suis désolé... pardon, excuse-moi, j-je t'en supplie !

- Ça n'excuse en rien ce que tu as fait Neji !

- Je sais mais, s'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi, je ne veux pas te perdre., avait-il répliqué tout en me suppliant du regard.

- Je sais, moi aussi, je ne veux pas te perdre, Neji, mais...

- Alors, restons ensemble et oublions tout, je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais ! s'exclama soudain Neji, avec un regain d'espoir dans la voix et les yeux.

- ... Mais, je ne peux pas rester avec toi.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Et tu me le demandes ? Neji, même si je tiens à toi et que je te pardonne, je ne peux pas rester avec toi, c'est impossible ! Dis alors Naruto sous l'effet de l'énervement qui commençait sérieusement à monter en lui.

- Mais, moi, je t'aime !

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est non ! Répliqua Naruto catégoriquement.

Neji baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Ça me fit mal de le voir comme ça mais je sus que c'était la bonne à chose à faire, car en y réfléchissant bien, même si ça me faisait du mal, je ne souffrais pas autant que ce que je le devrais par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela devrait plus me chagriner, non ? Certes, cela me faisait un pincement au cœur qu'il m'ait trompé, mais pas plus. Après tout, je ne devais pas l'aimer autant que je ne le pensais et que cet évènement était une excuse pour moi pour rompre avec lui ? Sûrement. Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus…

- Alors, tu me quittes ?

- Oui, Neji, c'est fini nous deux.

Il releva la tête avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

- Je n'abandonnerais pas !

- Hein ? Dis-je, totalement abasourdi par ses derniers mots. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

- Je te reconquerrais ! Et, comme ça, tu te remettras avec moi !

« Tu rêves tout debout, là, mon coco » pensai-je un peu blasé qu'il ne veuille pas abandonner comme ça.

- Neji…

- Je te laisse pour l'instant mais ne crois pas que ce soit fini !

« Eh ben, c'est pas gagné… »

Et avant que je ne pusse dire quoique ce fût , il m'embrassa et partit.

« J'ai pas fini d'en baver ! », songeai-je dépité.

- C'est pas vrai…, grommelai-je tout bas.

- Naruto ?

Je sursautai et me retournai pour voir Sasuke à l'entrée de la cuisine.

- Oui ?

- Ça va ?

- Mmh, marmonnai-je pas le moins du monde convaincu.

Il se rapprocha de moi.

- Vous avez rompu ?

- Oui … mais, je sens que Neji ne va pas me lâcher de si tôt. Figure-toi qu'il a dit qu'il me reconquerrait !

- Ah oui ?

- Mmm.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Rien du tout, je ne me remettrais pas avec lui, de toute façon ! J'en en ai absolument pas l'intention.

- Ok.

- Bon, on pourrait arrêter de parler de ça, s'il te plait ?

- Comme tu veux, consentit-il.

- Merci.

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je fus d'abord surpris, et finalement, me laissai aller dans ses bras.

Puis, je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou et s'en suivirent de petits baisers papillon.- Sasuke ?

Fin du chapitre 4.

* * *

Dans le chapitre suivant :

Sasuke va faire une révélation à Naruto. Laquelle ? Et, comment Naruto va-t-il réagir à cette nouvelle ? Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain Chapitre !

* * *

- Shana : Ah ah ! J'ai tenu mes délais pour se chapitre cette fois-ci ! XD

- Sasuke : Ouais, bah pour une fois que tu fais ce que tu dis, il va neiger, là !!

Sasuke dit ça, tout en essayant de contenir la rage au fond de lui.

- Shana : Arrrrrg, non, non, il commence seulement à faire beau, en ce moment !

Shana boude et sursaute soudain en voyant la tête de Sasuke, se remémorant le passage où elle s'est arrêtée.

- Shana : Euh, ah oui, euh … ha ha [rire un peu forcé et complètement stressé de Shana], chers lecteurs et lectrices, ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît ! J-j'ai pas vraiment fait exprès de couper là, hein !

Shana regarde Sasuke et les autres, ainsi que ses lecteurs avec une peur indescriptible dans les yeux et part en courant se cacher, tout en hurlant :

- Shana : Bon allez, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et laissez-moi des reviews, quand même, s'il vous plait ! Merci ! ^^

- Sasuke : Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, enfuis-toi, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas longtemps …

Un sourire de sadique se dessine sur le visage de notre cher Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre** : yaoi, romance, UA, OOC, schoolfic, lemon, ...

**Pairing** : Sasuke/Naruto [C'est vrai ??? :O]

**Rating** : M

**Disclamers** : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto (snifouille).

**Note** : Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai des excuses à vous faire pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais ma bêta-lectrice, qui n'est autre que ma soeur, était depuis deux semaines en pleins partiels, donc elle a mis du temps à corriger ce chapitre, mais maintenant ses exams sont finis, donc le voilà et le rythme de parution des chapitres va enfin revenir à la normale ! ^^ Voilà, voilà !

Bisous et bonne lecture à tout le monde.

**ATTENTION : LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Je sentis de légers baisers dans mon cou.

- Sasuke ?

- Naruto... murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pour toute réponse, il mordilla mon lobe d'oreille. Je gémis. Puis, il redescendit le long de ma mâchoire.

- Sasuke... arrête... mm.

Je lui demandai d'arrêter, mais au fond de moi, je lui hurlai de continuer - car au fond, j'adorai ça, même si je ne le lui admettrais jamais - Et il continua, ne m'écoutant pas, ce qui m'arrangea fortement, d'ailleurs.

Il descendit sa main droite sur mes fesses et commença à en palper une, me faisant gémir, et remonta sa main gauche pour la mettre dans mes cheveux blonds en bataille. Pendant ce temps, il continua ses baisers papillon dans mon cou, pour ensuite remonter à hauteur de mon visage. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Il effleura mes lèvres des siennes pour, ensuite, m'embrasser.

Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, me demandant l'accès, qui lui fut assez vite accordé car mon corps tout entier était déjà gagné par le plaisir qu'il me prodiguait avec ses baisers et caresses. Il glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres et envahit ma bouche pour l'explorer à la recherche de sa jumelle, qu'il trouva une demi-seconde plus tard, suivi d'un baiser passionné. Et, je découvris à travers ce baiser toute l'affection et l'amour qu'il ne m'avait jamais avoué, et, bizarrement, cela me réchauffa le cœur et me rendit heureux.

Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, et nous regardâmes quelques instants. Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attendît, je l'attrapai par la main et le tirai jusqu'à l'étage. J'ouvris la porte et jetai Sasuke sur le lit, pour ensuite me mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Tout d'abord surpris, il ne réagit pas, mais ensuite participa avec tout autant d'ardeur que moi au baiser. Je commençai à le déshabiller. Je lui enlevai son T-shirt et le balançai à l'autre bout de la pièce, vite rejoint par son pantalon et son boxer.

Soudain, il nous fit rouler sur le côté et je me retrouvai en dessous, avec lui à califourchon sur moi. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et huma mon odeur en émettant un son d'extase. Puis, il recommença à me donner des baisers dans le cou, tout en enlevant la ceinture de mon kimono. Il enleva ce dernier et le balança à côté de ses fringues, depuis bien longtemps au sol.

Il descendit le long de mon cou et le suçota, me laissant un suçon, pour me marquer comme sien. Ensuite, il descendit jusqu'à mon torse et le lécha. Arrivé au nombril, il le lécha également et le mordilla et finit par incérer sa langue à l'intérieur, me faisant gémir. Mon corps bouillonnait et le sien aussi.

Il attrapa mon membre, dressé douloureusement et y commença des vas-et-viens lents et réguliers, tout en me présentant 3 doigts, que je pris en bouche et que je suçotai goulument. Une fois bien humectés, il les retira et les présenta à l'entrée de mon intimité.

Il entra un doigt, tout en prenant mon membre en bouche. Je me crispai d'abord mais me détendis tout de suite après. Après tout, ce n'était pas ma première fois, pensai-je. Un premier doigt vite rejoint par un second. Il fit des vas-et-viens à l'intérieur de moi.

Me jugeant prêt, il les retira. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et me demanda :- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, vas-y ! lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Il acquiesça et prit mes jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules. Il agrippa mes hanches et commença à me pénétrer doucement, jusqu'à la garde.

Je lâchai un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

« Wow... il est imposant, mm... que c'est bon »

- Mm... Naru... tu es si ... serré...

- Mm... ah, Sasu, vas-y, gémis-je.

Il commença des vas-et-viens lents et réguliers. « Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Ah... », pensai-je perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

- Mm... ah, Sasu... plus, gémis-je, essoufflé.

- Plus quoi ?

Il le faisait exprès, le salaud, il voulait que je le disse.

- Plus vite !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'entente de ma demande, tandis qu'il accélérait fortement.

- Aah... mm, oui, plus fort !

Et il me donna de rapides et grands coups de boutoir, me faisant crier de plaisir, et serrer les draps à m'en faire blanchir les articulations de mes doigts. Sasuke, lui, avait le visage déformé par le plaisir et lâchait des gémissements rauques tout en prononçant mon prénom de temps en temps.

Je sentis la fin approcher à grands pas et lui aussi, alors il accéléra encore plus, faisant violement taper le lit contre le mur. Et dans un dernier effort, il me donna un coup de rein plus fort que les autres, cognant fortement dans ma prostate. Ce qui eu pour effet de nous faire jouir ensemble.

Épuisé, il se retira de moi et s'écroula à mes côtés. Je me rapprochai de son corps et me blottis contre lui, en passant mes bras autour de ses hanches et, lui, me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer contre son corps.

- C'était extraordinaire, dis-je.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- C'était ta première fois ? demandai-je, curieux.

Il rougit comme une tomate en acquiesçant. J'écarquillai les yeux en le dévisageant. Alors là, je fus étonné car on ne l'aurait pas dit du tout, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Puis, je souris, car cela me rendit heureux de savoir que sa première fois m'appartenait et qu'elle n'était pas un autre.

- Dis, Sasuke !

- Mm ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

Après tout ça, cela parut évident mais je préférai vérifier.

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi, en me répondant.

- Oui, je t'aime de tout mon être et cela depuis que je t'ai rencontré, répondit-il à ma question d'une voix plus que tendre.

Je rougis comme une collégienne et souris.

- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, je t'aime moi aussi. Je viens de m'en rendre compte à l'instant, mais mes sentiments pour toi sont déjà vraiment très forts.

Il me sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? Questionna-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Oui !

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et nous couvrit du draps de mon lit. Puis, il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous endormîmes comme cela, collés l'un à l'autre.

Fin du chapitre 5.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre:

Vous découvrirez la réaction de Neji en apprenant que Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble !

* * *

- Shana : Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Sumimasen ! :S

- Sasuke qui est rivé sur l'écran du PC, en train de lire le nouveau chapitre : C'est pas grave, on te pardonne.

- Shana : C'est vrai ?

- Sasuke : Oui, bon allez, laisse moi lire trnaquillement.

- Shana, faisant la grimace : Oh c'est bon, hein ! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et, encore une fois, je m'excuse pour le retard. Sinon, bah laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plaît, merci. *sourire angélique*


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre** : yaoi, romance, UA, OOC, schoolfic, lemon, ...

**Pairing** : Sasuke/Naruto [Wouah, le scoop ! :O]

**Rating** : M

**Disclamers** : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. *Shana part en courant, pleurant à chaudes larmes*

Note : Bah rien de bien particulier à part que, pour une fois, j'ai réussi à poster le chapitre à peu près dans les temps, donc j'suis toute fière ! lol Okay, je me tais, maintenant ! ^^

Kisu et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin à cause du réveil qui me cassait les oreilles. Je voulu me retourner pour l'éteindre mais deux bras m'en empêchèrent en m'enlaçant. Je fus d'abord surpris mais me souvins que j'étais chez Sasuke, et me détendis. Je me retournai et enlaçai Sasuke par la taille. Il dormait toujours « Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il dort » pensai-je en caressant sa joue gauche de mon doigt, ce qui le réveilla.

- Mm... 'lut Naru-chan.

Je rougis au surnom.

- B-bonjour Sasu.

Il bailla et s'assit puis s'étira et finalement se leva. Et je rougis encore une fois. « On dirais une collégienne, ma parole ! » me sermonnai-je intérieurement. « Et puis, c'est pas de ma faute, car Sasuke est nu et qu'il est vraiment bien fait. » rajoutai-je en pensée tout en appréciant la vu qui m'était offerte. Je le fixai et détaillai son corps parfait et il sembla s'en rendre compte car il m'interpela.

- Tu vas arrêter de me mater comme ça ?

- Qu... hein ?

J'eus le droit à un petit sourire en coin de sa part.

- ... Bon allez, dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard, car je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui on a cours.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié… répondis-je en faisant la grimace.

Il pouffa de rire et enfila un boxer avant de descendre en bas (remarquez, il va pas descendre en haut --'). Je m'étirai et le suivis dans la cuisine. Il commençait à préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Tu veux un café ou un chocolat ? me demanda-t-il en levant un œil de sa préparation vers moi.

- Un chocolat, s'il te plaît.

- Okay.

Il se retourna et fit chauffer un café et un chocolat. Nous prîmes notre petit déj' en silence et nous préparâmes pour aller au lycée, lui de bonne humeur et moi de mauvaise grâce. Nous arrivâmes de justesse à la sonnerie. Nous fîmes notre entrée dans la classe et filâmes à notre place, Sasuke et moi. « Heureusement que nous somme à la même table » pensai-je avec un sourire étirant mes traits pas encore bien réveillés . Nous nous assîmes au moment où le professeur arriva.

Cela faisait dix minutes maintenant que le cours avait commencé et je m'ennuyai déjà « Mon dieu, ce que l'école est ennuyante… » me dis-je, la tête entre les mains. Je regardai par la fenêtre comme à mon habitude, quand je sentis un regard insistant sur moi. Je tournai la tête pour voir qui me regardait de la sorte et tombai sur Neji qui me fixait. Il me sourit et se retourna pour continuer à écouter le cours.

Arriva enfin la pause de midi. Je me levai, m'étirai et partis en direction de la sortie avec Sasuke, quand deux bras enlacèrent ma taille. Je sursautai et me crispai car je sus qui s'était permis de me prendre comme ça et ce n'était en aucun cas Sasuke. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lança un regard noir à Neji – car oui c'était bien lui – qui m'enlaçait toujours.

- Que... ?

- Bonjour, amour.

- Neji qu'est-ce que tu fait ?! lâche-moi ! Sifflai-je entre mes dents, tout en me débattant pour sortir de son étreinte.

- Mmm ?... Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est avec moi !

Sasuke venait de répondre à sa question et cela d'une manière glaciale. Et, sur le coup Neji écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? beugla-t-il.

- Tu as très bien entendu alors, maintenant, lâche-le ou tu vas le regretter, continua Sasuke toujours aussi froid et prêt à intervenir.

Neji resserra sa prise autour de moi.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fou mais lâche Naruto tout de suite !!

- Naruto… est-ce que c'est vrai ? … Il ment, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? demanda Neji d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Non, Neji. Il dit la vérité, je suis avec lui, fini-je par lui répondre.

- Mais c'est impossible, tu as rompue hier soir ! dit-il avec des yeux ronds.

- Oui, mais, je me suis rendu compte peu de temps après que j'aimais Sasuke.

- Mais non… c-c'est moi que tu aimes, voyons, essaya-t-il de me convaincre.

- Non, Neji, je ne t'aime pas. Du moins … je ne t'aime plus.

Neji fut choqué et resta paralysé encore un moment sous la révélation qui faisait enfin son chemin dans sa tête et relâcha finalement sa prise. « Je crois que maintenant il va ma laisser tranquille… » me dis-je, soulagé qu'il assimilât enfin la réalité.

- Je me fous que tu sois avec lui. Je te reconquerrai, que tu sois avec lui ou pas ! Tu verras que c'est moi que tu aimes et tu reviendras avec moi ! Me lança-t-il sûr de lui.

« … ou pas ! »

« Mon dieu, ce qu'il est borné… Mais quel tête de mule, ma parole ! », pensai-je dépité par sa dernière tirade.

- Neji, arrête ! Ça sert à rien car je ne retournerais pas avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois.

- Bon, ça suffit, maintenant ! T'es sourd ou quoi? Naruto t'a dit qu'il ne t'aimait plus, alors fous lui la paix ! explosa Sasuke, sur le point de sauter sur un Neji quelque peu insistant.

- La ferme, Uchiha. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

Sasuke s'énerva et attrapa Neji par le col de sa chemise.

- Tu approches encore une fois Naruto et je te massacre !

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Uchiha ! Répondit Neji avec un air de défi.

Sasuke leva le poing, prêt à le frapper mais je le retins.

- Sasuke, arrête, tu vas avoir des problèmes, si tu fais ça.

Il me regarda et lâcha Neji en le poussant. Et, il commença à partir. Je le suivis et lui pris la main, sous le regard d'un Neji fulminant de rage.

- Ça va ?

- Oui !

Et nous nous rendîmes sur le toit pour manger nos déjeuners respectifs.

Mais, malheureusement pour moi, je ne vis pas la personne cachée au coin d'un couloir qui me regardait avec insistance, un rictus aux lèvres.

Fin du chapitre 6.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Une ancienne connaissance de Naruto fait son apparition et ce dernier ne semble pas est cette mystérieuse personne ? Qu'est elle pour Naruto ? Et surtout, que va-t-elle faire ? Vous le serais dans le prochain chapitre. Du moins … en partie … XD

* * *

- Shana : Ça y est, j'ai posté le chapitre 6.

- Naruto : Ça, tu l'as dit ! Pour une fois que tu postes dans les temps ! --'

- Sasuke : Il a raison. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour poster la suite aussi vite ?

- Shana : Et bien, comme je l'ai expliqué dans la note du précédent chapitre, ma sœur a finit ses exams, donc elle a plus de temps pour me corriger. Ce qui fait que le chapitre est déjà là. Un problème avec ça ??? *Shana prend un air super-méga menaçant, à la Sasuke.*

- Sasuke et Naruto : *gloups*... Euh n-non, aucun. ^^'

- Shana : Pff... C'est bien ce que je me disais. *fixe le petit couple*

- Sasuke et Naruto se chuchotant à l'oreille : On a failli y passer, là … --'

- Shana : Y'a un problème, vous deux ???

- Les deux, prenant leurs jambes à leur cou avec une tête paniquée : Non, non, absolument pas !!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre** : yaoi, romance, UA, OOC, schoolfic, lemon, ...

**Pairing** : Sasuke/Naruto [Encore et toujours !]

**Rating** : M

**Disclamers** : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour pas changer... --'

**Note** : Je voulais juste souhaiter un joyeux SasuNaru Day à tout les yaoistes ! Voilà, le message est passé ! ;)

**Note 2** : Ca y'est, on arrive à la moitié de la fic !! C'est officiel car j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic depuis quelques temps ! [Houra ! LOL] Bref, pour ceux qui veulent le savoir, cette fic est composée, en tout, de 12 chapitres ! Voilà, je vous laisse lire, maintenant !

Bisous à toutes et à tous. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Après cet accrochage, nous nous rendîmes sur le toit avec nos déjeuners à la main. Nous montâmes les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage et ouvrîmes la porte. Nous aimions cet endroit car il était calme, parce que normalement personne n'avait le droit de venir ici, mais bon, il n'y avait aucun prof ou autre pour venir vérifier, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Nous nous installâmes et prîmes nos déjeuners pour ensuite commencer à les manger. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Un silence plutôt pesant pour moi. Sasuke, lui, ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupé à réfléchir le regard dans le vide. Et cela me stressa. Je décidai donc de le sortir de ses rêveries.

- Sasuke ?

- Hein ????

Il sortit de ses pensées et m'interrogea du regard.

- Ça va ?

- Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, tu avait l'air dans tes pensées. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Non rien, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

« Ça, je l'avais remarqué. Ce que je te demande, moi, c'est à quoi tu pensais ! » pensai-je en me renfrognant.

- Et tu pensais à quoi ? Insistai-je.

- Rien d'important.

Cela m'intrigua, mais je n'insistai pas plus sur le sujet. Nous finîmes de manger et nous allongeâmes sur le dos. Sasuke mit sa tête sur son sac pour qu'il lui servît de coussin, et moi, je me mis perpendiculairement à Sasuke et posai ma tête sur son ventre. Il fut d'abord étonné mais, finalement, se détendit. Nous restâmes dans cette position une bonne demi heure à faire bronzette. Finalement, nous nous relevâmes car les cours étaient sur le point de reprendre. Nous descendîmes donc et allâmes dans notre salle où Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Tenten et Lee étaient déjà installés, en train de parler. Quand Kiba nous aperçut, il nous fit de grands signes.

- Hé, Naruto !!! Me fit Kiba, toujours excité, comme à son habitude.

- Yo, Kiba, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Nous les rejoignîmes et nous assîmes sur la table située derrière celle de Kiba, dos au tableau, afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement.

- Dis donc, c'était chaud tout à l'heure entre vous et Neji. J'ai bien cru que Sasuke allait démolir Neji.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure nerveusement et jetai un coup d'œil à Sasuke.- C'est ce que j'aurais fait s'il avait continuer, confirma Sasuke d'un ton glacial.

Grand silence. Tout le monde regarda Sasuke. Ce silence fut bien vite pesant et cela me stressa. Je décidai donc de changer de sujet.

- Au fait, on a quoi après ?

- On a math… Au fait, vous avez pas entendu la nouvelle ?

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur et questionnai Kiba.

- Quelle nouvelle ?

- Il paraît qu'un nouveau va arriver dans notre classe, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais. Je me demande si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Le reste de la pause déjeuner continua ainsi et, heureusement, le sujet Neji/Sasuke ne revint pas sur le tapis.

La cloche sonna enfin et le reste des élèves finit par arriver. Tout le monde retourna à sa place et le prof entra dans la salle.

Asuma était notre professeur de mathématiques. J'aime bien ce prof, il est drôle.- Salut, tout le monde. À ce que vous savez sûrement, un nouvel élève va intégrer votre classe. Il vient d'emménager il y a peu, donc soyez gentils avec lui et aidez-le s'il a un problème quelconque, d'accord ?

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence, attendant la venue du nouvel élève avec impatience.

- C'est bon, tu peux entrer.

Tout les regards se dirigèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit. Le nouveau entra, et là, je me figeai. Les battements de mon cœur triplèrent de vitesse d'un seul coup, de la sueur s'installa sur mon front et ma main se crispa de toutes ses forces sur mon jean. Sasuke n'avait pas encore remarqué ma panique et était focalisé sur le nouveau en question.

Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau du professeur et nous fit face.

- Présente-toi à tout le monde, s'il te plaît ! Demanda gentiment Monsieur Asuma.

- Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Sai. J'espère passer une bonne année, ici.

- Bonjour Sai ! crièrent tous les autres élèves en cœur.

Sai sourit à l'assemblée et commença à faire le tour de la salle du regard pour enfin s'arrêter sur moi. Il me fixa et commença à me détailler avec insistance. Tout le monde sembla le remarquer car ils suivirent son regard et tous me fixèrent.

J'étais complètement tétanisé et ce fut à peine si je ne tremblais pas comme une feuille. Sasuke sembla remarquer ma panique car il posa sa main sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter.

- Naruto ? Ça va ?

- Euh… je… je, furent les seuls sons que je réussi à sortir.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, tout va bien ? S'enquit alors le professeur.

- Hein ? Euh… oui ! Tout... tout va bien.

Monsieur Asuma soupira et parla à Sai. Pendant que le professeur était occupé, Sasuke me questionna.

- Naru, tu est sûr que ça va ? Tu es blanc comme un linge ! dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

- Oui, ça va !

- Est-ce que tu le connais ?

- Oui.

- Et c'est qui ? Me demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Sai est mon ex petit-ami, avouai-je toujours paralysé.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Sasuke.

Sasuke me regarda avec les yeux ronds et nous reportâmes notre regard sur Sai pour le voir en train de me regarder avec insistance. Il examina ensuite Sasuke en lui lançant un regard plus que noir. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et commença à froncer les sourcils tout en rendant son regard à Sai. Puis, Sasuke enlaça mes épaules et m'embrassa. Ce fut à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise, mais je me laissai faire pour finalement y répondre. Ensuite, il quitta mes lèvres et regarda Sai l'air de dire « c'est chasse gardée ». Sai ouvrit alors de grands yeux surpris, puis les plissa de colère.

- Bon, Sai, il y a une place au fond, à côté de Neji.

Je blêmis, car Neji était juste devant nous. Celui-ci se retourna et me regarda. Moi, je ne bougeai plus et regardai Sai avancer pour s'assoir devant moi. Il installa ses affaires et vérifia que le professeur Asuma ne regardait pas pour ensuite se retourner vers moi.- Bonjour, Naru-chan. Ça faisait un baille qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de lui répondre, la voix encore un peu tremblante.- Bien, avant que tu n'arrives.

- Oooh, c'est méchant ce que tu me dis, là.

- La ferme, espèce de salaud ! Fulminai-je, fou de rage qu'il ose m'adresser la parole.

Il me sourit. Enfin, plutôt me fit un rictus et se tourna vers Sasuke.

- Alors, comme ça, tu es son petit-ami ? demanda Sai, le ton mielleux.

- Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

- Oui.

- Qu…

- Car Naruto est à moi, termina-t-il sans laisser de place à une quelconque réponse.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et allait lui répondre mais je le coupai avant.

- Ne rêve pas, Sai. C'est fini entre nous. Et pour toujours, répondis-je à la place de Sasuke, froid comme jamais.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, mon petit Naru.

Puis il se retourna.

Sasuke me prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le déteste autant ? me questionna-t-il.

À cette question, je me figeai littéralement et des images commencèrent à défiler dans ma tête.

- Naruto ? Ça va ?

- Oui… et il ne m'a rien fait.

- Mais… essaya-t-il de continuer.

- Sasuke, arrête, s'il te plaît.

Il voulut insister mais ne le fit pas. Mais, je sais qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là, il n'abandonnait jamais si facilement. Seulement, il était hors de question que Sasuke le sût. « Il faut que personne ne le découvre. Jamais. », pensai-je, horrifié rien qu'à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse percer ce secret.

Fin du chapitre 7.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Vous verrez bien, car je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire. ^^

Donc il va falloir attendre. *rire sadique*

* * *

- Shana : Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps car la semaine dernière, j'ai été à la Japan Expo avec ma sœur et des amis et ça a été franchement crevant … [c'était génial, soit dit en passant ! Vivement l'année prochaine qu'on remette ça ! XD]. Donc, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un chapitre que je pense un peu plus long que les autres.

- Sasuke : Bah, y'avait intérêt qu'il soit plus long que les autres, vu le temps que t'as mis à le poster !

- Shana : Roh c'est bon, toi, fiche moi la paix, t'es toujours en train de me dire des trucs méchants ! *fait la moue*

- Sasuke : Normal, tu le mérites ! T'as qu'à poster les chapitres plus vite, tiens !

- Shana : C'pas ma faut, d'abord ! J'essaie de poster en temps et en heure, mais c'est dur, euh !

- Sasuke : N'importe quoi… --' Bon, bah laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît !


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance, UA, OOC, schoolfic, lemon, ...

**Pairing** : Sasuke/Naruto [Est-il encore nécessaire de le répéter ...?]

**Rating** : M

**Disclamers** : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour pas changer... --'

**Note** : Je voulais seulement m'excuser platement auprès de mes lecteurs et lectrices pour cet horriiiiiiiiiiiiiible retard !!! Goooooooomen ! Promis, je le referais plus ! ^^ Et, je voudrais aussi remercier Tania-sama, 1348zelda, lafolleNeko-girlz, uzuchi, Kyubi18, saki-62 et Le petit lait au sucre d'avoir reviewé sur le chapitre précédent !!! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir son travail récompensé par des reviews !! ^^ Et merci aussi à toutes les autres personnes qui ont lu le chapitre 7 !!!!

Bisous à toutes et à tous. Et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Aujourd'hui nous étions mercredi et donc nous eûmes notre après-midi de libre. Sasuke et moi allâmes en profiter pour sortir, histoire de nous changer les idées avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé récemment. Nous allions donc faire notre première sortie en amoureux et j'étais excité comme une puce à cette idée.

J'étais donc chez moi en train de me préparer pour notre premier vrai rendez-vous. J'essayai d'arranger mes cheveux au possible devant le miroir de ma salle de bain ... Mais, sans grand résultat, me lamentai-je.

Une fois cela fait, je me regardai dans le miroir et observai le résultat. « Plutôt pas mal, je dois dire », pensai-je, fier de moi. J'étais habillé d'un jean bleu foncé, taille basse et assez moulant, avec des chaînes en guise de ceinture, un débardeur orange (il fallait bien une touche de orange, bien sûr) moulant lui aussi avec, par-dessus, une chemise noire ouverte, tout cela avec des converses noires et, pour finir, le collier bleu que ma grand mère m'avait offerte. Pour mes cheveux je les avais laissé comme ils étaient, avec cependant une mèche sur le côté qui avait été agrémentée par mes soins de perles bleues turquoises et rouges qui me donnaient un côté assez sexy, il fallait le reconnaître. « Non, non, mes chevilles vont très bien, merci de vous en soucier. » Pensai-je en souriant.

Je regardai ma montre et constatai qu'il était quatorze heures quinze. J'avais rendez-vous avec Sasu à quatorze heures trente dans le centre ville. Je décidai donc de me mettre en route, maintenant. « Il ne faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard à notre premier rencard, voyons ». Je ne pris pas de veste car il faisait encore plutôt chaud pour la saison. J'attrapai donc mes clefs et m'en allai.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je me trouvai à notre point de rendez-vous mais Sasuke n'était toujours pas arrivé. J'attendis encore quelques minutes quand je le vis enfin arriver ... « Kami-sama, dites-moi que je rêve ! Mais, il veut se faire violer, ma parole ! » m'affolai-je en le voyant. Sasuke était habillé avec un jean taille basse noir carrément moulant « encore pire que le mien », avec une chemise noire un peu ouverte, nous laissant apercevoir le début de son torse, ainsi que des converses noires, lui aussi. Je le dévorai des yeux, alors qu'il faisait de même avec moi. Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds « Je crois que ma tenue aussi lui plaît » pensai-je content de mon s'avança jusqu'à moi et m'embrassa.

- Bonjour, Naru ,me salua-t-il, souriant.

- Bon jour, Sasu, lui répondis-je dans le même esprit.

- Tu es magnifique !

- Toi aussi, et je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à tenir toute la journée sans te sauter dessus ! Le prévins-je, dès le début.

À la fin de ma réplique, il se mit instantanément à rougir et cela lui allait à ravir.

- Bon… on y va ?

- Okay. Et où va-t-on ?

- Hmm … et si on commençait par un petit ciné ? Proposai-je.

- Avec plaisir, me répondit-il, tout sourire.

Nous partîmes donc en direction du cinéma, main dans la main. Arrivés à destination, nous fîmes la queue pour un film de ninjas qui avait l'air sympa. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle et nous installâmes bien au fond. Sasu avait eu la bonne idée de prendre du popcorn pour le film. Les lumières s'éteignirent et le film commença à cet instant, seulement, au bout d'une heure, je me désintéressai totalement du film et regardai Sasuke. Lui, avait l'air passionné par ce qu'il voyait et il fallait m'avouer que cela m'énervait quelque peu. Je décidai donc de m'approcher de lui et me mis à lui lécher le cou, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sursauter.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me chuchota-t-il.

- Moi ? Rien, fis-je d'un air tout à fait innocent.

Et je continuai de lui lécher le cou, tout en remontant petit-à-petit jusqu'à son oreille que je mordillai.

Il commença à gémir mais essaya de se retenir tant bien que mal, car il y avait du monde dans la salle ou nous étions.

Je lui pris le visage entre les mains et lui donnai un baiser qu'il me rendit goulument. Puis je me remis à ma place. Sasuke, lui, grogna de frustration.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Voyons, Sasu, nous sommes dans un lieu publique !

- Qu...

Je fus pris d'un fou rire intérieur et le regardai partir vers les toilettes les plus proches. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard le rouge aux joues.

- Tu me le paieras ! Me dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Nous finîmes de regarder le film et nous rendîmes ensuite dans un fastfood pour fois notre commande prête, nous nous assîmes à une table et commençâmes à manger nos glaces.

- Hmm … c'est délicieux ! Fis-je, glouton. Dis, Sasu, t'as pris à quoi, toi ?

- A la fraise et toi ?

- A la vanille.

- Je peux goûter ?

- Bien sûr !

Je pris une cuillère, la trempai dans ma glace à la vanille et la portai à la bouche de Sasuke. Il la prit en bouche (la glace bien sûr ,bande de pervers !) et l'avala. Moi, j'étais complètement hypnotisé par ses gestes « Kami-sama, ç'en est presque érotique. Mon dieu je vais le violer avant la fin de la journée. » Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer d'un seul coup. Pour la peine, j'allai lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à me chauffer comme ça … et je me foutai qu'il ne le fasse pas exprès.

- Et moi, tu me fais goûter la tienne ? Demandai-je en lui faisant la plus belle mou que j'avais en réserve.

- Bien sûr ! Me répondit-il sans se soucier de rien.

Il me tendit sa cuillère remplie de glace à la fraise. Je lui attrapai la main et la portai à ma bouche, je sortis ma langue et léchai une goutte qui allait tomber. Ensuite, je portai la cuillère à ma bouche et l'engloutis sans préavis, tout cela en le fixant droit dans les yeux. La petite mise en scène eu l'effet escompté. Il déglutit bruyamment en ne quittant pas des yeux, le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues. Une fois la cuillère propre, je la lui rendis en souriant.

- Merci Sasu !

- De..de rien, peina-t-il à articuler.

Je repris ma cuillère et recommençai à manger ma glace normalement. Nous finîmes de manger en silence tout en nous fixant. Nous quittâmes le restaurant et arrivés dans la rue, nous nous stoppâmes.

- Bon et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il

- Hmm … et si on se promenait un peu en ville, ça serait sympa, non ?

- D'accord.

Main dans la main, nous marchions tranquillement tout en discutant et regardant les magasins autour de nous. Tout à coup, une boutique attira mon attention et je me stoppai.- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Regarde !

Nous nous approchâmes de la vitrine. Je lui pointai ma trouvaille du doigt pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce que je voulais.

- Tu veux te faire percer les oreilles ?

- Et bien oui mais … dis-je, peu sûr de moi, pour une fois.

- Mais ?

- En fait, je me disais… qu'on pourrait le faire tout les deux…

Il me regarda, les yeux ronds et reporta ensuite son regard sur les boucles d'oreilles sur lesquelles j'avais eu un coup de foudre.

- Tu…tu sais si t'as pas envie … tentai-je de lui dire mais il me coupa avant la fin de ma phrase.

- D'accord !

- Hein ? Dis-je, intelligemment.

- C'est d'accord. Reprit-il en me souriant tendrement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Allez, viens.

Il me traîna dans la boutique et alla jusqu'au comptoir.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Oui ? Une vendeuse apparut et s'approcha de nous. Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeunes hommes ?

- Nous voudrions nous faire percer une oreille, s'il vous plaît.

- Tous les deux ?

- Oui et nous avons repéré une paire de boucles d'oreilles que nous voudrions.- Très bien, lesquelles ? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la vitrine.

Sasuke lui montra les boucles d'oreilles en question.

Elle les sortit de la vitrine et nous demanda de la suivre. Ce que nous fîmes. Elle nous emmena dans un coin isolé du magasin où il y avait tout le nécessaire pour se faire percer.- Par lequel de vous deux commençons-nous ?

Sasuke s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret que la vendeuse nous montrait du doigt.

- Moi, fit-il d'un ton calme.

- Très bien. Quelle oreille ?

- Quel côté tu préfères pour toi? Me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Côté gauche.

- Okay, alors, côté droit pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien.

Elle prit un coton préalablement imbibé de désinfectant et le passa sur son oreille. Ensuite, elle prit un espèce de pistolet qui ressemblait, selon moi, plus à un engin de torture qu'autre chose et lui perça l'oreille.

- Voilà jeune homme, lui sourit-elle.

- Merci.

- Au suivant, me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je m'avançai donc, et pris la place anciennement occupée par Sasuke.

- Donc, vous c'est côté gauche, c'est cela ?

- Tout à fait ! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Elle exécuta une nouvelle fois les mêmes gestes que précédemment et me perça l'oreille « Oh …? Ça fait moins mal que ce que j'imaginais ».

- Voilà, Messieurs.

- Merci beaucoup !

Nous nous rendîmes ensuite en caisse avec elle et sortîmes nos portes monnaies afin de payer chacun la moitié mais Sasuke me stoppa et me fit comprendre que les frais lui revenaient. Je finis donc par ranger mon porte monnaies pendant que Sasuke payait, puis nous quittâmes la boutique.

- Merci Sasu !

- De rien, me dit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai tendrement. Puis, je m'approchai de son oreille et lui susurrai d'une voix sensuelle :

- Merci beaucoup, chaton. Et je lui léchai ensuite l'oreille pour appuyer mes propos.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il s'écarta de moi, les yeux ronds et le rouge aux joues.

- Ch...chaton ? Me questionna-t-il toujours les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ? Il ne te plaît pas mon petit surnom ? Lui demandai-je e faisant la mou.

- Si..si il me plaît, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais… pourquoi chaton ? Ajouta-t-il, intrigué par ce sobriquet.

- Tout simplement parce que tu me fais penser à un chaton quand tu es avec moi, car tu deviens très câlin.

Il rougit encore plus si c'était possible et me sourit. Puis, il s'approcha à son tour de mon oreille et chuchota à celle-ci :

- De rien, mon ange.

Là, ce fut à mon tour de piquer un fard pas possible et je lui l'un de mes plus beaux sourires.

Après cela, nous nous prîmes par la main et continuâmes notre balade.

À vingt heures, nous décidâmes de clôturer notre rendez-vous et donc Sasuke me ramena chez moi. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, je me retournai vers lui.

- Merci Sasu, c'est l'une des meilleures journées que j'ai pu passer depuis longtemps.

- Moi aussi, j'ai adoré ce rendez-vous. Pour une première, c'était plutôt réussi, je trouve.- Oui, approuvai-je, heureux.

Je me rapprochai de lui et l'embrassai d'abord chastement, puis Sasuke caressa ma lèvre inférieure de sa langue pour quémander l'accès, qui lui fut vite accordé.Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle et nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Je lui donnai encore un baiser puis me séparai de lui.

- Bon, et bien à demain, chaton.

- A demain, mon ange.

Il me caressa la joue , me redonna un dernier petit baiser puis s'en alla. Je rentrai chez moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

**_A suivre ..._**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Sai essaye de mettre le couple de Naruto en péril. [Ha ha, enfin un peu d'action !!! XD]

* * *

**Sasuke cherchant partout dans le texte :** Bah … il est où le lemon ?

**Shana :** Y'en a pas dans ce chapitre !

**Sasuke :** Quoi ? Mais je veux un lemon, moi !!

**Shana :** Peut-être, mais y'en a pas, alors arrête de me faire chier.

**Sasuke, toujours énervé à cause du lemon manquant :** Et puis c'est quoi ce chapitre ? Il se passe rien dedans !

**Shana :** C'était juste une petite pause dans l'histoire mais ça va reprendre au prochain chapitre, ne t'en fais pas. ^^

**Sasuke, pas très convaincu par les propos de l'auteur :** Mouais ... --'

**Naruto :** Moi, je l'aime bien ce chapitre, Shana. :D

**Shana :** Merci Naru ! ^^ Bon et bien à bientôt, tout le monde pour le prochain chapitre qui arrivera beaaaaaaaaaaaaucoup plus vite que celui-là, promis. :) Sinon... reviews ?


End file.
